The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing processes, and more particularly to a double patterning layout design method that can be used in semiconductor manufacturing.
A double patterning method can be used in semiconductor manufacturing to perform high resolution etching. In the double patterning method, a layer of material is patterned using two or more masks. Because two or more masks are used, the double patterning method may provide a desired level of resolution that cannot be achieved by using a single mask.